The Misadventures of Vocaloid Academy
by The Clockwork Rabbit
Summary: A oneshot collection spin-off of Vocaloid Academy. As the year goes on, you have to wonder what else has happened from then, now, and will. Take a look into the lives of the students of Vocaloid Academy. Co-writer is Twist, author of Vocaloid Academy. T for possible coarse launguage. mainly in chapter 1 since I lost my mind
1. Midnight Start Academy

**With the Golden Week behind us, updates for Vocaloid Academy have been growing slow. So with permission from Twisty over there, I'm glad to give you the Misadventures of Vocaloid Academy, the oneshot collection revolving around the prestigious students of Vocaloid Academy. Tell the truth, I'm hoping that this will ****NOT**** end up like ToD Randomness. So I will also be working with Twist on this. To start off, I'll go into Masomi's life after Emiri died and before he enrolled in VA.**

**WARNING: Many of my Ocs will be shown in this chapter. Yeah, a bit unfair, but if you want, you can do a chapter of your own and send it to me to get posted or something…**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

3:00 AM

"WILL YOPU GUYS PIPE DOWN FOR A MOMENT?!" I screamed at the two rascals. Cursed animal home this was…yup, still annoyed.

"_Hey, blame the dog on top of me!" _Koneko, the cat that can't live even one day with Inu…then again, I don't blame her. He's one hell of a slob. Crazy dog…

"_Wha-? Why me!?" _He snapped back at Miss Pretty Pants. _"I just want the bed for the night! There isn't any reason to scratch me for that!"_

"_Ohohoho! There are plenty of reasons to do so! First off, you have your own bed. Second, you were taking up all the space! I can't breathe in that mass of hair you call fur! And lastly-"_

"Save the conversation for morning," I cut in, pushing them apart, "Its 3:00 in the morning and everyone is still sleeping for all I care. First three days, and each time I wake up its midnight or sometime then. Every time, you guys are fighting, so I'll tell you now; it's annoying so the next time it happens, I'm sending one of you out in the gutter."

At that moment, they stopped, with Inu heading back to his bed with his tail trailing behind him like a scared pup. The first month here is already a pain with these two but thank GOD that ended. Now all that's left is daytime. List including:

Make sure breakfast goes without a dog chase, any complains, and…Oh right, make the breakfast in the first place

Go on a walk without any of Koneko's teasing, stray cats in the way, and the dumpster near Aozora's place…

Get Ame to bring Yuki to school

Handle all of Mizu's requests for song covers.

Damn…all of this is actually making me want to run from here and ship a flight to Jamaica or something of the sort. I looked at the clock by my (Emiri's) bed. 3:05. Heck, better than last nights at least. With that, I went back on the bed, but I couldn't sleep cause guess what? Everyone just woke up. My guess would be starting with Mizu, and then going down from there. _Shit…._

6:00 AM

So…dead…tired….

It's surprising how everyone's still wide awake after having 3 whole hours knocked off their sleep. More surprising how Yuki is still as active as usual; talking with everyone, jumping all over the place, and…dear god, I don't even feel like talking about her Otaku mode…much less Mizu and Ame's Vocaloid obsession…Mizu more than Ame, and she's old. Like, 54 years flying out the window old…what the hell…

"So…what woke you all up?" I asked since this is, and I really mean it, the firsat time they ever woke up that early. "Was it Koneko and Inu?"

"It was all your flapdoodling, kid," yes, Mizu can still talk smack shit like that, "Really, a car can't cause so much commotion than you can over the two pests,"

"Then why didn't you throw them out the moment they announced that Emiri-chan died?" I asked. Trust me, I know what I'm doing….those two are annoying as heck.

"Naw, no point," Mizu said,"If I wanted to get rid of anyone, I'll get rid of all ya kids."

"HEY!"

"Just kiddin'"

Damn, so annoying…

Maybe I should go back to school…then again, I don't know more than half of that crap. Heck I'll do better somewhere else. Like in Kyoto! …or maybe not…

"My life sucks…" I muttered to myself, face down on the table.

"I feel ya kid," Mizu muttered in agreement. "But now's not the time to mope! Walk Inu, and on the the way, get some stuff at the store and check up on Aozora for me!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Do you have something against me or something?!"

"Yeah, you being the bitch you formally were," Well, can't dodge that logic…

10:00 AM

"_I said I was sorry, didn't I?" _Inu was whimpering by the old dumpster, which was a first. Really, it is.

"Well, depends on which you're sorry for. Ramming me into the firedrent, getting kicked out of the store after you devoured half of the frozen meats section, or chasing Koneko around, leaving me to look for her in the past hour."

"_Heh…heh…sorry?" _I sighed. Life is definitely getting back at me. As a former stray bitch, I take all the dreams and smash it on the concrete floor. And guess what, I lost the only person who liked me in a car accident. MY FAULT, DAMMIT!

"Dude, are you trying to make me sorry for you, or is that Inu talking?" Crap, forgot about Aozora. Well, at least she knows me better than anyone.

"Inu talking," I replied to my purple haired ditz…okay, maybe not ditz more than the girl that beats me up every time I cross her.

"Ah, got it. So new song or more covers," Well, Aozora is a music fan, but not so much hardcore since she is…well, a rogue radio. You heard me, Rogue Radio Aozora. For all I know, I haven't heard her sing a song that isn't hers. More so, she isn't the type to do covers, "or more of that old hag's good luck and requests?"

"Request…"

"Not surprised…say, I something for you," With that she drop a piece of paper on my head. I took a look and for a moment, I couldn't believe my eyes, "A new school is opening up for people who want to be Vocaloids. You're peeps are all music fans, some more than others. If you do that, they'll be fathoming the floors you walk."

"Uh, that's…something…" She looked me in the eye with those mismatched eyes of her's.

"Look, what I'm saying is that you should take a chance. You practically have no other skill than singing and songwriting, so take that chance and be the something your girl would want to be."

It took me awhile to process everything, but once it's through, I ended up dashing all the back home, with Inu dragging at my heels. Well, it's a sweet payback too. Take that Inu.

3:00 PM

I was out in my former friend's room, packing as many of my belongings as I can. I've enrolled into the Academy, and just in time, too. Ame, Yuki and Mizu gave their full support, but Mizu told me not to come back unless I'm a full Vocaloid. Harsh…but oh well.

From now on, I'll be training to be a Vocaloid. Now where did that bag of apricots go?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**And that sums up for Masomi. It looks rushed, and I agree, but heck I'm tired and bored and I lost my mind halfway through. Shit its hot here….**

**Give my regards to the next chappy**

**PS: You can start PMing me stuff for your characters' mini adventure, whether past, present, or future. Just one idea until I'm sure I have at least one adventure for each Oc in VA. Truly, I like to see the ideas you peeps have.**


	2. Poutine Vacation Academy

**Here comes the second installment written by Twist for the Nakajima siblings. I really have nothing to say except I'm tired and I got like…1-2 hour knocked off my sleep…It's early, but I might as well update since I got nothing better to do.**

**Also, note to Twist: Don't let this fic distract you from your actual work.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Rei P.O.V.  
I yawned as I woke up. It was the vacation; we had all come back to wherever we live. For me it was a lost hole in the middle of nowhere. Yup. The worst place ever, where no one lives near. That causing you to be more close to your siblings, in my case. Oh well, whatever.  
I yawned. I was laying on a long chair outside. Kei was sleeping on the chair beside me, while Megumi was cursing inside because she had her shoulders burnt by the sun. Her fault if she wore a sleeveless shirt while going outside for an entire day. What she was doing that day? Being with her boyfriend. Even living at the opposite of us, he came visit her. For…. How many day he stay here. I just forgot it. Damn you, memory who always have memory loss! Anyway, just to say that he was here. No need to say that my mom almost had a heart attack when seeing him. Who would have expected him to come in the middle of nowhere? More, who would have expected him to find us in the middle of nowhere?  
And now, Len had a big obsession with poutine, a kind of food with French fries, a sort of cheese and a kind of brown sauce that I don't know the name of… Mmmmh. The cheese is the best thing in poutine. It always does crounch crounch whenever you ate it. True that it's new to him and that it's delicious, my favorite food after gummy bears. Gummy bears are the most delicious thing on earth. After it's poutine. And after… Sour gummy bears. That my dear brother that I hate with all my hate prefers. Then watermelon. Watermelon is good! Awesome more. But less than Gummy bears! Megumi's choice. Whatever, we all love poutine anyway. Including Len. And all my family and friends. It's so delicious! All the time at the academy, I was longing for those things… Poutine! You can't imagine how happy our trio was when eating this.  
Thinking of it, you should had seen Len's face when he first see it. Just when he was going to talk, Megu had shove some poutine in his mouth with the fork. He had swallowed it and begun to eat like crazy. You know, poutine are that delicious.  
I heard Megumi yelling and screaming that her shoulders were hurting as hell, with cursing words. I also heard Len trying to calm her down, only to fail.  
"It's f**king hurting Len! I can't even lift my arms! It hurt too much! I don't want to put cream on it it's just making it hurting more! I'm f**king burn in the third degree! It's hurting! Don't touch iiiiit!" she screamed, lasting on the i. Her scream are way too high pitch.  
I saw Len getting out of the kitchen, going on the gallery.  
"Finally giving up?" I wondered.  
"Yes… Sometime I can't handle it…" he replied. "Her scream is way too much high pitch."  
"So she also scream high pitch in the bed?" I asked innocently. He looked at me with wide eyes, a blush on his cheeks.  
"Hey! You shouldn't think of it! Anyway it isn't that at all. Nope." He said, shaking his head. Len, I'm so sorry… My pervert side had make me said this.  
"Okay okay… Is she that burn?"  
"Yes she is. Another sun burnt and the flesh is gone."  
"It's horrible!" I stuttered.  
"I know… she can't even put another thing than a sleeveless shirt because it's hurting her too much."  
"What is she doing now?" Kei asked, waking up.  
"Sleeping. Seriously, don't touch her shoulder nor make her lift her arms. It'll be torture to her." He said with a serious face. We nodded. Then he closed his eyes, drifting in sleep.  
I yawned and stood up. I went inside. I went get a water bottle and visit my sister.  
I entered her pale pink rooms, with black dots, like bubbles on the wall. She was peacefully sleeping on her red, pink and black bed. She looked so peaceful… She was on her nerves with Len arrival, not wanting him to be ashamed of her or something like that. We weren't rich or something like that, we were an average family, more poor than rich, unlike Len who was a rich guy.  
I sighed, going out of the room, closing the door.  
I was now standing outside, beside my twin and Len, who was still sleeping. I had my cat called Raptor on my lap. He had a tigrish fur, brown, black, white and beige. He was so cute and lovely!  
"It's long." Said Kei.  
"Do you want to go to school? I never thought you'll say that one day!" I replied.  
"Our school is cool. The normal one isn't. There is a big difference between them." He said yawning.  
"Sure, some of the teachers are of your age." Len said, waking up and tying his hair in the small ponytail he had lose these days. Megumi had obligated him to stop wearing it, because she found that he was sexier without it. And it was true.  
"You know that if Megumi catch you with that, you're dead." I said.  
"I know. But now she is sleeping and the weather is abnormally hot. That's it." He replied yawning.  
"You know, you could cut your hair shorter like I have. Yours are a bit long…" added Kei.  
"And if I do this she'll kill me too. Smart idea, idiot." Len yawned.  
"Tss. It's all Megumi fault. It's her who hit us if we do something bad." Pouted Kei.  
"My fault? Is it my fault if I have high standard?" yelled Megumi. She was still inside, but the door was open. She passed the door and I saw that she wore a light pink shirt to cover her shoulders. "And you, untied your hair!" she whined. Len nodded and untied his hair. Then Megu sat on his lap, leaning her back against her chest, avoiding any contact with her shoulders. He passed his hand around her waist. They were so cute together. The perfect couple.  
I yawned as Megumi fell asleep and Kei switched of position to have his feet where the head belong and his head where the feet belong. Len was gently stroking Megumi's pale pink, curly hair. Me I took a book which was beside me and began to read. Hunger Games 2. Cool.  
Skip the part where Finnick Odair is. Ahem. No, I didn't skip these part to go check the part where the District 4 Victor is. Nope. He looks so hot! Huh, whatever.  
I began to read. Bored, I threw the book somewhere. Len had fallen asleep and my twin was bugging my cat. I yawned again. It was boring. Anything to elude my boredom? I just want to sleep…  
"Dinner is ready!" Yelled our mom. Megumi and Len woke up at the sound of my mom voice.  
"What's for dinner?" she asked.  
"Food!" our mom answered.  
"What kind of food?" Kei yelled back. Moms. Always answering what's for dinner with food. We aren't that dumb, you know?  
"Poutine!" replied mom. All of our faces lighten up. The, we all rushed inside.

POUTINE!

* * *

Note of Twist: Poutine truly exist, but I think we only have it in Canada's. I don't think that poutine exist in others country, but it's really delicious and I do my best to describe it. I just don't know what kind of cheese or sauce is on it. But it'S freakin' delicious. And the sun had burnt my shoulders like that after a sport day at my school, all the day outside. I couldn't lifted my arms at all because it was hurting too much, during two weeks. It was horrible. And it hurted. And I litteraly live in the middle of nowhere. That's why I have nothing to do all day.

**Poutine…sounds familiar, but I'll just say I never tried it since I have bad memory. This Chapter is for the Nakajima siblings. We still accept your own chapters and if you don't have one but want one…SEND IT TO TWIST! I'm too tired to be on at the moment, and the sun is beating down on me like the fire that nearly burned my chicken nuggets…and the house. **


	3. Snow Pocky Academy

**I really have nothing to say at the moment…**

_A/N from The Dark Puppet Mistress : Originally I was going to do a yuri fic, but then I read chapter 27 of VA. Anyways... some Japanese to English culture type notes at the bottom, since I'm guessing not many people know about Kansai dialect and that region very well. This is a [pointless, awfully-written] oneshot in which Kaido and Hana visit Hana's house... includes lots of Kansai region stuff, hahah.__  
__I don't own Vocaloid Academy or anything mentioned... actually, I just own this story and Hana._

* * *

"You're familiar with Japanese culture, right, Kaido? Ugh, duh, obviously, you're Japanese... well, I betcha you're gonna love my house!"  
Hana Yamashita was currently leading Kaido Natsuda up the steps to said house. It was December 31st, the snow was falling lightly, and Vocaloid Academy was on holiday break.  
"You never told me you lived in Kyoto..."  
"Yeah. But I figured you'd just guess from my accent and all... y'know, with the changed grammar and all."  
"Of course I noticed that! I'd be surprised at anyone who couldn't find that out, just the way you say 'good morning' is completely different-"  
"Aw, shut up, it's not that bad - ah, we're here! Welcome to my family's house, boyfriend-han!"  
_Boyfriend... "han"._.. he smirked.  
The two walked inside, Hana being the more enthusiastic of the two. "Okahan, Otohan, I'm home!"  
"Welcome back, sweet!" A voice called from another room.  
"I-I'm with a boy!" Kaido could see her cheeks tint pink.  
"Ah! Is that so?" The owner of the voice peeked out from a door, quickly finding both Hana and Kaido, "Ah. I won't bother you two... just please change, I don't want snowy coats all over the floor for tomorrow! Your older sister is visiting so we can all go the the shrine together-"  
"Oneehan is visting?"  
"Yes, now please go change."  
Hana nodded to her mother, grabbing Kaido's hand and leading him down a hallway. They passed one room, two, three, until they reached what was apparently Hana's room. She opened the door, revealing a simple room of white walls, a kotatsu in the middle of the room, a low to the floor bed covered in white bed sheets of in the corner, and a small bedside table with a glass of pine and white flowers.  
His eyes moved to the Mamegoma plush on the bed, "You like San-X? Hmm, I never took you for being one to hide girliness."  
"Shut up and get changed, you." She tossed a navy colored kimono to him as she pulled out her own chestnut red furisode kimono from a drawer under the bed.  
"Where-"  
"Stole it from my dad a few years ago."  
As soon as they had changed, Kaido looked to Hana. She was pulling up her hair into a bun on the top of her head, hair band currently in her mouth to keep from losing it. _She looks amazing... _  
"Kaido!"  
"Eh?"  
"I said," she waved a box of strawberry Pocky in front of his face, "do you wanna play the Pocky game?"  
"Pocky game?"  
"Yeah, y'know," she stuck a piece of the Pocky between her teeth," just bite on and chew."  
He blushed slightly, gently leaning forward and biting on.  
"I... like... go forward?"  
"Mmhmm."  
He stuck more inside his mouth, gnawing lightly. _I don't even like Pocky!_  
Their lips brushed.

* * *

_Well, wasn't that terribly written and completely plotless?__  
__Some Kansai region and other Japanese notes:__  
__On Kaido referring to how Hana pronounces "good morning" - Regularly, in Japan, "good morning" is "ohayo," pronounced "o-hi-yo," though in Kansai dialect, it is pronounced "o-hi-yo" with a stretched ending.__  
__Han honorific - "-han" is the same as "-san." __  
__Okahan, Otohan, Oneehan - Equivalent to "Okasan, Otosan, and Oneesan," which are "mother, father, and sister."__  
__Mamegoma and San-X - Mamegoma is a character from the brand San-X.__  
__If you're interested in Kansai region and how they speak and all, I suggest to go search it up!_

**Well, I have placed a cover for the story and I shall say...NO, I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGE. I MAKE NO CLAIMS AT ALL. Now then, back to the subject...Pocky! Good...oh so very good...I admire the taste...I would be surprised if anyone doesn't enjoy such...**

**Also...beware of Synch...**


	4. Left Behind Academy

A/N from Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: This is Mina speaking. The reason that I can't write a chapter for this fanfic is because the webcam and screen of my laptop have problem and needed to get repaired. Plus, I have to wait for a week to get it. Okay, this is Renji's POV before he was transferred to VA. And one more thing, I don't own Vocaloid Academy but this story and Renji Feng (beside Kaido Natsuda).

* * *

'Feng Renji from 3rd year 1st class. This is Principal speaking. I need you to come to my office immediately. I repeat…' (This is on Italic. Help me set it)

The voice of the Principal continued the same announcement through each speaker in Kazekami High School. It was called out of the sudden during my History class. Later, some classmates (mostly girls) were whispering about the announcement after they listened. Well, not for me, I just focused on my study right after the announcement ended.

"Hey, do you hear that? She wants to meet him." a girl with short, brown hair commented. Yes, our Principal was a she. Any problem with that?

"There's something for our Ice Prince maybe?" another girl with blonde ponytail guessed (Okay, don't ask. I don't know when I have my own fan club).

"Say, why Mrs. Matsume wants to meet you?" a guy with tan skin and slight spiky maroon hair who was beside me and my seat asked. I just looked up from my textbook and gave my short answer as usual. "Who knows, Ryuta?" To make it short, Ryuta Namizuki was my best friend here since middle school and the only one that I could stand of. You see, I never liked idiot.

Speaking of Mrs. Matsume, I wondered why she wanted to meet me anyway. I stood up and gestured at Ryuta that I will go to meet her. After I got the permission to leave class from my History teacher, I was on the way to the Principal's office.

...

"Vocaloid Academy?" I repeated those two words as she told me about the transferring to that place.

A woman who was about 40 and wearing a pair of rectangle-shaped spec nodded. "Yes, do you know this one?"

"New school which's just opened?"

"Yes."

"I'm 18. Too old for that." I commented. Simple to say, I remembered that new school has no age limit and dress code but as I knew so far, most of the new students would be a few younger than I was.

"I know, Mr. Feng. I did this because of your performance at school festival last year." Mrs. Matsume spoke. Great, she still remembered the fact that I could sing very well. Last year, I was dragged to the stage and forced to show my singing talent. Maybe that was how I got some stalkers *cough* I mean, fangirls coming to me.

"Can't wait until graduate?" I asked, giving her an icy glare. I just started 3rd year here, you know?

"Sorry, dear. I already wrote and sent the application form to the admin at VA and I didn't know that was a quick acceptance."

After she spoke, I just stood there, speechless.

...

During school break…

"She transferred you to Vocaloid Academy?" Ryuta asked me as we sat on the school bench beside the cafeteria, eating our bento. I nodded.

"You're not kidding me!" he just commented and received my 'do-I-look-like-I'm-making-fun-of-you?' look.

"I'm not ready yet." I said and gave a sip of my orange soda. "We just start. Why so early?"

"Hey, it isn't that bad, Ren!" he spoke. "Maybe there're some good sides of transferring there."

"Like what?"

"Can graduate early…make your hidden potential shine…get rid of your stalker fangirls…" Ryuta mentioned some examples. "And even you can meet some Vocaloids in front of your eyes."

I only agreed the 'get-rid-of-fangirls' part but perhaps he forgot something. "I can't leave you." My short sentence has stopped Ryuta's blabbering of examples. He just chuckled like he just made a fool himself. "Oh…yeah, I forgot. Hehe…" Then, he pats on my shoulder. Usually, I didn't allow anyone getting close to me except Pa (that was how I usually greeted my father) and Ryuta. "You forgot about the video-call, Ren. We can talk anytime via Skype, no matter how far the distance between us."

I was just silent. Looked like my best friend agreed about the transfer and…what would Pa thinking?

...

After school…

"I'm home." I called as I went to the living room and met my father who was reading his newspaper.

A man who was about 40 with bowl cut black hair and aqua blue eyes turned his focus on me instead of newspaper and spoke out, "Ah…welcome back, Renji. How's your study?"

"Still okay, Pa." I put my schoolbag aside before I sat in front of him. "Pa, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead." He just answered.

Well, perhaps you should know why only me and Pa in this house. You see, Ma (like Pa, that was for mother)...she wasn't here anymore. Like the rest of the children, I used to have a happy family. Pa was from China and also lived at here (Japan, duh). He met Makoto (aka my mother) and fell in love. Then, she has me. We thought we'll have a happy life together but thing gone wrong. When I was 4, there was a bus crash during a trip to Hokkaido with Ma. A few passengers survived, including me but I've lost my left eye because of the shattered glass. Ma survived too but despite she risked her life to protect me during the crash, she was almost dying soon after she reached to the hospital. She told the doctor to give her eye to me before her last breath. That was Pa saying to me and that was how I have dual-colored eyes because my left one was Ma's. A few days after her death, I kept blaming that it was my fault. If I didn't beg her to take me for a trip, she won't be dead and I won't get one of her eyes. Even a few years later, I always kept quiet and never communicate to anyone. I didn't care of them teasing me and my so-called 'demon' eye. Slowly, the quietness became my regular personality. Later, Pa, who has observed my condition, stood up and tried his best to get my burden off my shoulders and he forgave me that it was Ma's fate to leave. It took me a lot of time to get rid of my sadness. Yes, I still have my quietness but at least I could talk, just not too long.

After I announced the news to Pa, he just smiled and gave his word. "I think she made the right choice, Renji." I was mentally surprised that…he also agreed with Mrs. Matsume and Ryuta?! Pa continued again. "I know you can sing as well. You have a nice voice like Makoto does, though I miss her singing. Still, perhaps it's also the time for you to open up your heart and make some friends."

"But…" I still have a doubt whether have to go there or not until I felt a pat on my shoulder again like what Ryuta did to me. "I sure Ryuta doesn't mind, he wishes that you need to relax and stop stressing yourself. What about go back to your room and take your time to think about it?" he suggested.

I looked at him and nodded before I left.

...

3 days later – At the train station in Yokohama

I sat beside Pa and Ryuta, waiting for the train. Well, I've made my decision to go to that academy. Yesterday, after Mrs. Matsume announced my transfer to everyone during the assembly, you could imagine how heartbreaking those girls were and Ryuta gave me a thumb-up. Who cared? I would like to get rid of them.

A few minutes later, the train which led to Tokyo approached. Pa gave me a strong hug (not that bear hug) while Ryuta and I did a friendly fist promise (well, you know, hit each other's fist?).

"Once you're there, don't forget to give us a call." Pa reminded.

"And don't forget me once you get some new friends." my friend half-joked. I knew, he hated to see me leaving.

I nodded and later, the beeping sound from the train appeared out of no where to tell me that it was time to go. I stepped in and took a seat beside the window. I could see them from inside. They waved farewell at me and I waved them back as the train started to move until the station left off my sight. I stared at the moving scenery through the window, thinking if I really made this decision. I hoped they were right, maybe transferred to Vocaloid Academy wasn't that bad.

* * *

Okay, done. Here's my side note about him: Renji's kanji/Chinese name is 风 仁次 but everyone mistake his first name by sound as 仁慈 (it means kind and merciful) and worse, mistaken as a Bleach character as Renji Abarai. Plus, his appearance looks like Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy 8. Well, at least he doesn't have a scar on face, quieter and a year older than that character.

_Note from Twist: I love to leave notes everywhere. Anyway, thanks to Minako to had wrote this. Also, you an still send your Oc one-shot to me or Clocky. Then I'll leave to Clocky to conclude._

**Note TO Twist: Call me Aurora. That was my original name to begin with!**

**And for my conclusion…Beware of Synchro.**

***poke***

**Really, she is an annoying virus…**

***poke***

**Also, once everyone has sent a oneshot, I'll sum it up with another oneshot feat. All of our Ocs and then restart the cycle…or just keep on going**

***poke***

**Kurodou- Will you STOP POKING ME?!**

**Me- Awwwwww, he went ****Kurodou**** on me… *starts shaking him like mad* Bring back ****Genki**** Masomi!**


	5. New Beginning Academy

2003, March 13, 18:00  
Location: Nara

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard the bloodcurdling scream. It sounded like my mother. I put it off, thinking she had just had a bad dream. "Stop, get back! Get the hell away from me!" My dad! I jumped out of bed. I picked up the Swiss Army Knife my dad gave me for my birthday and slink to my parents' room. I crack open the door a little and peer inside. There's a man with black mask holding a box with glowing red numbers. I watch as he beats my father with a large black club. My father goes silent. He puts the box down on the floor, and presses a button. It looks like it's starting some sort of countdown. He stops, and looks over at the door. He appears to smile at me, then jumps out the window. I hear the box making beeping noises, and I'm scared. I back slowly out of the room, grabbing a phone on the way out. Then I exit my house. I punch in the number for the emergency services. I listen to the dial tone, and then listen to the click as someone picks up the line. "Hello? What's your emergency?" A woman says. I hear an explosion and yelp as debris hits me. "Are you okay?" The woman asks. "It sounds like there was an explosion!" She says with worry. I watch as the roof to the only home I'd ever known collapsed and burned in a heap of flames and ash. "Please, help." I say in a tiny voice. I give her my former home's address and my name. A few minutes later, I'm taken away in a police car while firefighters put out the burning ruin of my house. My parents had apparently been killed by the "Burning Sleepwalker". He knocked his victims out, and then burnt their homes to the ground, killing them and destroying everything. He had never been apprehended. I was now an orphan with no inheritance. I was sent to go live with my uncle Mako, who lived 2 hours away from my old home. I felt so vulnerable, and so afraid. I couldn't even bring myself to speak to anyone. Not Mako, my teachers, or any of my classmates. I shrunk into a shell of doubt, and thought I would never come out...

I find it's hard to live after what happened to me. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can't even talk to anyone. I feel so pathetic. Punching the wall in frustration, I feel like I could cry. Mako enters the room. "Draco. I know you've been feeling depressed and everything, but can't you talk to me? You can trust me..." He says. I look at him, then shake my head no. "Please Draco, I want to hear your voice. Please?" He pleads. I close my eyes and run out of the room. He tries to call me back, but I'm already gone. I run out the door and run for several blocks. I find a fence that has a hole in it and I crawl through it. It appears to lead to a local park. Then I see a a hill. I run up to the top of it. The air is so clean and fresh. I inhale and exhale several times. Suddenly, I feel compulsed to do something I'd never done. I open my mouth, and I sing.

_To speak figuritively,_  
_I'm like an apple;_  
_sweet, brittle and poison._  
_What I want to hide is worthless._  
_Go on, somebody, laugh at me._  
_Something small,_  
_an appeal,_  
_a compliment,_  
_a misleading word._  
_They're all connected upon..._  
_being nothing but lies._  
_Like a red, red, red, red apple,_  
_at my sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet temptation, I cry._  
_Long, long, long beyond my regret,_  
_is there anything at all?_  
_The sun, the sea, the kiss, the future,_  
_am I really not allowed to ponder on those things?_  
_Listening intently to an invisible enemy,_  
_becoming frightened,_  
_no sick to my stomach._  
_Even if you punish me once or twice,_  
_I'll just keeping lying, won't I?_  
_When I try to hold the white, white, white, white light,_  
_I slip into that dark, dark, dark, dark shadow._  
_Then a tiny, tiny, tiny secret is glorified._  
_Surrrounded by red, red, red, red lies,_  
_I, once again, shed faint, faint, faint, faint tears._  
_Though burdened with my deep, deep, deep, deep promise,_  
_I won't ever stop..._  
_What I loved wasn't significant,_  
_or any big deal,_  
_but what I touched and saw, I made sure to take it all._  
_No matter how much I become wounded by the lies,_  
_I will protect what I must protect._  
_The thing that I protect, is very important to me,_  
_Laugh if you must, I will guard it until the end..._

I stop singing. There's people staring at me, their faces full of wonder. I ponder what to do, so I decide to bow my head slightly. People begin clapping. A few of them placed money at my feet. I try and refuse, but they insist. I take the money, and go home. When I walk into my house, I have a little smile on my face. Mako gives a bit of a gasp, and walks over to me. "Draco?" He says. "Mako." I say with a smile on my face. We hug each other.

(fast forward 9 years)

I had started talking a little bit. I only talk to Mako usually. Everyone else makes me feel uncomfortable. I still sang up on top of that hill, and people gave me money still. I used that money to buy a violin. I love that violin dearly. It's my prized possession. Today, I feel the need to remember my parents. I was never really intimate with my parents. I feel like this is my final gift to them. I walk up to the top of the top of the hill in that park. Mako comes along, as he likes to hear my music too. I make my way through the crowd of people, and stand at my usual spot. I clear my throat, and I stare up at the sky. I start singing.

_How much more do I have to lose, before my heart is forgiven?_  
_How many more pains do I have to suffer, to meet you once again?_  
_One more time, oh seasons, fade not_  
_One more time, when we were messing around_

_Whenever we disagreed, I would always give in first_  
_Your selfish nature made me love you even more_  
_One more chance, the memories restrain my steps_  
_One more chance, I cannot choose my next destination_

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere_  
_On the opposite platform, in the windows along the lane_  
_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_  
_If my wish were to come true, I would be at your side right away_  
_There would be nothing I couldn't do_

_I would put everything on the line and hold you tight_  
_If I just wanted to avoid loneliness, anybody would have been enough._  
_Because the night looks like the stars will fall, I cannot lie to myself._  
_One more time, oh seasons, fade not._  
_One more time, when we were messing around_

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere_  
_At a street crossing, in the midst of dreams_  
_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_  
_If a miracle were to happen here, I would show you right away_  
_The new morning, who I'll be from now on_  
_And the words I never said: "I love you."_

_The memories of summer are revolving_  
_The throbbing which suddenly disappeared_

_I'm always searching, for your figure to appear somewhere_  
_At dawn on the streets, at Sakuragi-cho_  
_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_  
_If my wish were to come true, I would be at your side right away_  
_There would be nothing I couldn't do_  
_I would put everything on the line and hold you tight_

_I'm always searching, for fragments of you to appear somewhere_  
_At a traveller's store, in the corner of newspaper,_  
_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_  
_If a miracle were to happen here, I would show you right away_  
_The new morning, who I'll be from now on_  
_And the words I never said: "I love you."_

_I always end up looking for your smile, to appear somewhere_  
_At the railroad crossing, waiting for the express to pass_  
_Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_  
_If our lives could be repeated, I would be at your side every time_  
_I would want nothing else_  
_Besides you, nothing else matters_

As I finish the audience is in silence. Then they begin to cheer. I look up and smile. Then I look up at the sky. Mom, Dad, wherever you are, I hope you've heard my song. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I look back. There is a woman in her teens with blue hair looking at me. It's the vocaloid Hatsune Miku! "Miku-sama?" I say in disbelief. "Hello Mize-san." She says with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, I came to tell you you're being recruited by Vocaloid Academy! You'll meet tons of new people who want to be the next generation of Vocaloid just like you!" She chirps. I bow. "Thank you Miku-sama!" I say graciously. "You're welcome. You should pack up everything, we need to leave soon. You're already late." She says. I look at Mako. "Go with your heart." He says. I look back at Miku. "Alright." I say. The crowd cheers. I pack up my violin, some spare clothes, and some money, as well as a few boxes of chocolate pocky. I say bye to my uncle and the neighborhood, and start my new journey. I wonder who I'll meet along the way...

**Two in one day; wow, you guys are on a role! Yeah, not me. I'm stuck here brain dead…somewhat… Also, I just realized that I've got my eye on someone in the Kagerou Project . Back to that later. Anywhoooo, special thanks to draco21799 for this is Draco's chapter. You know who. Oh, and more warnings!**

_**Be careful for a virus is out on the loose. If such a thing gets in VA, strange things may happen. **_

_**But don't worry; someone within VA knows this virus.**_

**Yeah, I'm not spoiling anything. All I'll say is one key word.**

"**Synchronize"**

**Also, I have a little message to share with everyone.**

_Hey, don't worry. Everything has a purpose. Good and bad, they're all equal. It's more important to keep looking ahead; body and soul. Keep on singing to your hearts content._

** - TCR Aozora**


	6. All Memories Academy

Kamlyn P.O.V.

I walked in front of my house, looking at the beige paintand dark red door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, which revealed the living-room, which was painted in a pale yellow. I stepped inside the house.  
"Is someone here?" I asked, breaking the heavy silence.  
"Kamlyn! You're here!" said Rintaro, appearing out of nowhere. I nodded as we shook hands.  
"How was school?" he asked.  
"Weird." I answered.  
"Why's that?" he wondered.  
"It's not like any normal school." I answered, looking away. All the strange events which happened in the Academy... Sometimes, I can't even remember what happened clearly. I shook my head: no time to think of this.  
"Kamlyn!" I heard scream, two voice perfectly synchronized, forming a beautiful duet.  
"Ine, Ito!" I replied, hugging my yougers sisters who had incredibly missed me.  
"Coming back from school already?" asked ichiro, who had walked in.  
I stared at my siblings. Ine had the same black hair as me, but with a darker shade of blue than me for her eyes. She had grow, I was sure that she was more tall than Siho. Ito had dark blond hair tied in a braid long to her waist. Her eyes were the same shade of electric blue than me. She was difinitevely taller than siho, maybe even Megumi, even with the fact of being younger as Ine. Ichiro had dark brown hair with somehow dark blue eyes with hints of grey.  
"Rintaro, where is Renshi?" I asked.  
"I'm just over here Kam!" she answered, hugging me.  
Renshi had knee-length vivid orange hair and hazel eyes with hints of gold in them.  
"What were you doing?" I wondered.  
"Cooking. I should return to it now... See you later Kamlyn!" she replied before going back to work.  
"Not saying hi to your dear twin?" I heard an irritating voice said behind me that I could easily recognize.  
"Kinorri." I said coldly before turning to face him.  
"Tch. So sweet..." he replied the annoying smirk of his plastered on his face.  
"Why should I be sweet with someone I hate?"  
"Hate? Nah! Admire!"  
"Shut up Kinorri." he laughed.  
"Come outside!" he said, motionning the opened door.  
"For you to kill me? Never!" I answered, whispering.  
"I swear I,ll never kill you, as much as I'm tempt to do it. I want to show you something."  
I followed him reluctanly, staying a few meters away from him.  
We stopped in the backyard, in front of a small white caravan.  
"You remember this?" he asked as I nodded.

_Flashback_

It was a rather sunny day, with some grey clouds lingering in the blue sky. The grass was green and the sun shone fiercely. I was standing outside with Kinorri, Ine, Ito, Ichiro, Siho and Hitoshi, the neighbor kids. The night was going to fall in a hour or two, maybe even three.  
After a failed attempt to make us all sit in a circle without anything broking it, we had decided to play hide and seek. Ine and Ito followed me as I hid behind a bunch of log, with some on the left side which could hid me too.  
Ine talked almost all the time we were hid. Kinorri was the searcher and he passed with Siho on the left side, beside us without noticing us. Ito, that had went to the washroom and led them to us, sadly. Then, we found Ichiro and Hitoshi. we played another game, which I hid behind the last car parked in the front yard. All my parents friends had came this night. Ine and siho was with me. Back then, Siho was a calm and quiet girl. We had hid behind the wheels. Ichiro founds us the last. Ine had hid herself in a tree when Hitoshi had changed of hiding place when Ichiro found him. For Kinorri, my blond twin had to scratch the tree, whistle, doing all the noise possible for Ichiro to found him, hidden in the fir tree. Then, Hitoshi's and Siho's parents came to pick them up,while Renshi had came to take Ine to sleep.  
Then, we had decided to play this game that I don't remember the name... One of the gang was hiding, only one. The others search him separatly. If someone find the hidden person, he have to go hide with him until there is only one searcher left, who is like forever alone, wondering where everyone went.  
Ichiro went to hide as we waited in the caravan. After a few minutes, me, Ito and Kinorri went to search, sticking together. We never found Ichiro, so he showed himself explaining that he had hid behind a big thingy which was already hid by the trees.  
Then, Kinorri hid while we waited in the caravan. We went to earch, separatingly, Ichiro alone when I was with Ito.  
After, I saw Ichiro running toward our waiting place. What did he saw?  
Me and Ito searched all the place possible. Tired, I decided to go back in the caravan. I opened the door to saw Ichiro. I climbed in, checking the other compartiment, plunged in the dark to saw my twin.  
They laughed and explained that Kinorri had hid under the caravan and got out to hid in it, and when he did so, Ichiro saw him and go hid with him. Then, they said they had both went in the dark compartiment and when they did so, the caravan swung: the compariment with the door had been lifted when the dark one hit the ground.  
"Wanna try?" challenge Kinorri.  
"Sure!" I replied.  
We got in, moving to the dark compartiment. After a few seconds of sitting in the dark, the caravan swung, the other compartiment lifting as we go down. We laughed and get out, Rintaro yelling it was time for sleep.

_End of Flashback._

I smiled, staring at the small caravan.  
"So good memories..." said Kinorri.  
"It was so simple back then..." I replied.  
"I wish that I could go back at this time..." said Kinorri, tilting his head as I nodded.  
"Caring of absolutely nothing."

A/N of Twist: Hey! Chappy for Kamlyn I wrote long ago on paper and was too lazy to retype. Anyway, that truly happened to me in a family dinner I had. Kamlyn was me, Kinorri my giant tall cousin, Ichiro my elder brother, Ito my younger sister, Ine and Siho my cousin and Hitoshi my guy cousin. It happened not that long ago. Played hide-and-seek for the kids. It was still funny though. Whatever! Now I leave it to Ro- Aurora. Ahem.

**It's Aurora, dammit! So yeah...more stuff..othe next chapter may be for Guardian Aelita, I think it was? I dunno...I only have two more days till school...**


	7. Ghost Kiss Academy

**Here's a super short oneshot for ya peeps! Yukio Okizari's oneshot on his relationship with Emiri and a tiny surprise at the end. Also abit of Yukio and Masomi. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

"KYAAAAA!"

A scream with the follow-up drop and crash echoed through the room.

In the backround, I could hear Sakura-san's brother and Haruhi-kun talking. Maybe it was about me and my clumsiness? Or fearfulness? I don't know but if it is; I don't want to hear it...

I hated the feeling of fear everywhere I go. The fact that some ghosts are always bugging me doesn't help either. They can't get a life or rather, go into the magical paradise called heaven. Like that would exist...

Grandpa did say that he was staying till, alas, his wife falls dead and joined him. Man, how much of an annoyance he was to me; how much all ghost are an annoyance! Well...almost all...

{*m*}

_She kept bugging me. She kept on bugging me..._

_"Can you please stop...? It's not polite to always bother someone when they're busy..."_

_Sakura-San just giggled, which made me a little more uneasy. "But isn't that what most ghosts do?" she asked, "Bug people until they are at peace?"_

_I shivered; I always do in the presence of a ghost. As well as in front of Sakura-san before she died. I kinda liked her ever since the start of my ghost sightings. I was surprised on how she helped me that time; talking to me and then, after refusal, dragged me out of the room by me feet. She was strong, just a bit reckless...but brave._

_"Just do the jib and I'll leave you alone; simple as that!" Sakura-san said to me. She wanted me to be friends with Haruhi-kun...but that will be a bit of a stretch in my abilities since THAT KID IS A __DEMON__!_

_"No, nada, zip, never," I made my way straight to the point._

_"Eh? But if you don't, I'll keep bugging you to no ends," Big deal, "I'll even look in the shower for extra points!" I turned red from embarrassment._

_"Okay, I'll do it! Just don't look at me in the shower! It's perverted!" H said with a red face, "But if I get killed, I'll hunt you down in the afterlife!"_

_"Don't worry," The ghostly form came closer, "He's a better person than before," What is she planning...?_

_From no expense, the ghost of Emiri Sakura put her lips against mine. I could feel nothing of the sort, but I knew it was there. We broke apart, and Sakura-san gave me a smile before she faded. She passed on..._

_I stood there a bit dumbfound before I realized what just happened. A ghost took my first kiss... I LOST MY FIRST KISS TO A DEAD PERSON!_

_Who does that?! Wait, is that even first?! What if another ghost snuck a kiss from me?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

_I ran as these thoughts came to mind, but at the same time they all left when I hit something smack on the face. As I fell, I realized what I just hit. A stop sign. How pathetic..._

{*m*}

"Oi, back in reality yet?" I heard Haruhi-kun say something to me, and stood up to get hit with a frying pan. What the...?

"Gotcha, Yukio!" He smirked, "Next time we meet, let's stop the surname stuff!"

"Yes, Haru-"

"Yukio...?"

"...Masomi-kun"

* * *

**How bad was it? Bad? Really bad!? I could care less cause this was done an hour before school so SUCK IT UP!**


End file.
